The present invention relate to the field of cookware. More specifically, the present invention relates to cookware designed for the microwave oven.
Microwave ovens provide rapid cooking of foods and are used in ninety-percent of American homes today. Traditional cooking vessels are not always suitable for microwave ovens. Some cooking vessels such as those made of metal cannot be utilized in microwave ovens. However, many microwave-cooking vessels are made of a specially designed plastic. The present invention is a unique stackable cooking vessel arrangement specifically designed for the microwave oven.